Power Corrupts
by oOwth
Summary: Isaac may be the leader of the Children, but Malachai has his own power to please The One Who Walks Behind the Rows. And once Malachai has tasted that power he won't give it up.


Title: Power Corrupts Author: Oowth Rating: R for sexual content Warning: If you don't like slash, don't read. This is your warning. Setting: This takes place during the first movie, before the Outsiders come.  
  
Isaac stood in front of the kneeling Malachai, looking down at the large male. Malachai bowed his head, his breath falling heavy from his lips.  
  
"This is... truly what the One Who Walks Behind the Rows wants?" Malachai asked, finally raising his dark eyes to meet Isaac's gaze.  
  
"This is truly what He wants," Isaac replied. Malachai nodded and Isaac's hands went to his belt. He undid the strap and the zipper, letting his hard dick free from the confides of his trousers.  
  
Malachai stared at it for a moment before closing his eyes and opening his mouth. Like the loyal follower he was, he did not question the will of the One Who Walks Behind the Rows.   
  
He bent closer until his lips made contact with the tight skin across the other boy's shaft. He let his tongue flicker across the tip before taking in more and more of it, until he could feel it touch the back of his throat, daring to cause his vile rise.   
  
Isaac's hands lay themselves gently on Malachai's head, as if conducting a baptism on the boy. Malachai closed his mouth tighter around the dick, sucking gently at first and then harder.   
  
The fingers wrapped themselves in Malachai's hair, tugging at it. Malachai felt pleasure in having such control over the leader and his hand raised to grip the base as his mouth pulled away slightly.  
  
Isaac's hips moved towards Malachai, trying to return to the depth of his throat he had been in. Malachai tightened the grip his hand had as he ran his teeth gently across the top before suckling on the end.   
  
He could taste the pre-come in his mouth as he continued to suck and tug. The fingers that were curled in his hair tugged harder and Isaac's eyes closed. A soft murmur escaped Isaac's lips before he could help it and Malachai's eyes grew an ambitious glint.  
  
He tugged and sucked harder and faster, moving his head in a steady rhythm. Finally Isaac could hold it no longer and Malachai felt the vein under his hand throb before the sticky liquid filled his mouth.  
  
Malachai swallowed it all as fast as it came. When there was no more throbbing or flowing, he pulled his mouth away and looked up at Isaac.  
  
"Did that please Him?" Malachai asked, his eyes filled with selfish glee at the power he had held over Isaac. He wanted that power again.  
  
Isaac took a moment to compose himself. "Yes... yes. He is pleased," Isaac said, his breath short.  
  
Malachai nodded and stood up. He walked back to the barn, pleased to know that Isaac was his alone to control.  
  
Many times after that Malachai was called to do the bidding of The One Who Walks Behind the Rows. Each time Malachai pleased Him and Isaac and feeling more powerful with every mouthful of come.  
  
But then Isaac stopped commanding Malachai to do the bidding.   
  
This did not please Malachai. Not at all. And he was determined to find out why Isaac no longer thought he was fit to please Him.  
  
He found Isaac deep in the cornfield. Below him lay Rachel, her dressed pushed up around her waist as Isaac thrust into her again and again.   
  
"What is the meaning of this!" Malachai yelled. Isaac almost fell off Rachel in shock as he turned to look at the angry male.  
  
"I am pleasing the One Who Walks Behind the Rows," Rachel told Malachai, her voice husky as she glared at him.   
  
Malachai's face filled with rage as he stared at the two. Isaac pulled out of Rachel and stood up, his dick hard and wet.  
  
"Now Malachai," Isaac said, his voice soothing. "Go back to the Barn. This is not the time for you to be here."  
  
"I am the one who He chose for his pleasure!" Malachai yelled. He would not lose his place of power. He would not.  
  
Rachel sat up, not bothering to hid her slick opening as she sneered at Malachai. "You are no longer needed to please Him," she said.  
  
"Now, now my children," Isaac said. "Everyone has their part to play in pleasing the One Who Walks Behind the Rows."  
  
Malachai didn't want to hear this. He kicked a stalk of corn before storming back to the barn.   
  
He would not lose his power. He would take back his power. One way or another. 


End file.
